Family Sponge
Family Sponge is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. Creation The episode Pilot Pitch was created as being a rough draft for Dead Fish Has a Shadow. There are differences of the characters: SpongeBob's the same except he has yellow eyes and a purple tie, Sandy is a red squirrel opposed to being brown, Patrick wears a purple shirt opposed to being shirtless and red pants, Plankton is blue opposed to green, and Pearl wears a white shirt, has brown hair, yellow boots, and white lipstick. And now through out the series they are their normal selves from the SpongeBob Series. Episodes: List of Family Sponge Episodes in Production Order Season 1 #Dead Fish Has a Shadow (Official Series Premiere) #I Never Met the Dead Fish #Chitty Chitty Death Bang #Mind Over Murder #A Hero Sits Next Door #The Star Also Draws #Squidward: Portrait of an Octopus Season 2 *Pearl is now voiced by Lori Alan in the Season 2 productions #SpongeBob, SpongeBob, Caviar, Wet Mop #Holy Crap #Da Boom #Squidward in Love #Love Thy Trophy #Death is a B**** #The King is Dead #I Am SpongeBob, Hear Me Roar #If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' #Running Mates #A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks #Fifteen Minutes of Whale Shame #Road to Bikini Bottom #Let's Go to the Hop #Dammit Janet! #There's Something About Paulie Tuna #He's Too Sexy for His Own Fat #E. SpongeBus Unum #The Story on Page One #Wasted Talent #Fore Sponge Father Season 3 #The Thin White Line (1): The Police Officer Squidward #The Thin White Line (2): Squidward Does Hollywood #Mr. SquarePants Goes to Kelpington #One If By Clam, Two If By Sea #And the Weiner is... #Death Lives #Lethal Weapons #The Kiss Seen Around the World #Mr. Saturday Knight #A Fish Out of Water #Emission Impossible #To Love and Die in Dixie #Screwed the Squid #SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend, Enemie...Brother? #Ready, Willing, and Disabled #A Very Special Family Sponge Freakin' Christmas #Squidward Wallows and SpongeBob's Swallows #From Method to Madness #Stuck Together, Torn Apart #Road to Sea Europe #Family Sponge Viewer Mail No. 1 #When You Wish Upon a Fishstein Season 4 #North by North Bikini Bottom #Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High #Blind Ambition #Don't Make Me Over #The Tom-Sally Rechid #Spongetarded #Squidward the Bachelor #8 Simple Rules for Buying Pearl #Breaking Out is Hard to Do #Model Misbehavior #SpongeBob's Got Woods #The Perfect Castaway #Jungle Love #STV #Squidward Goes Back to College #The Courtship of Plankton's Sponge #The Sponge Guy Strangler #The Father, The Son, and the Holy Fonz #Squidward Sings and Swings #Patriot Games #I Take Thee Fred Rechid #Sibling Rivalry #Deep Throats #Spongerotica #You May Now Kiss the... Uh... Guy Who Receives #Spongeist #Untitled SquarePants Family History #Plankton B. Goode (1) #Bango Was His Name Oh (2) #Plank and Plankton's Excellent Adventure (3) Season 5 #Plankton Loves Sandy #Mother Bobber #Hell Comes To Bikini Bottom #Saving Private Squidward #Whistle While Your Squirrel Works #Prick Up Your Ears #Chick Cancer #Barely Legal #Road to Karen #SpongeBob's Two Dads #The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou #Airport '07 #Bill and SpongeBob's Bogus Journey #No Meals on Wheels #Boys Do Cry #No Patrick Left Behind #It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Roomed One #Meet the Rechids Season 6 *Patrick and Pearl were both absent for 1 episode #Blue Harvest (Hour Special) #Movin' Out (Squidward's Song) #Believe It or Not, John's Walking on Air #Plankton Kills Sandy (1) #Sandy Kills Plankton (2) #Esponja de Familia #SpongeBob's Whale #McStroke #Back to the Woods #Play It Again, Squidward #The Former Life of Squidward #Long John SpongeBob Season 7 *Pearl was absent for 1 episode *Patrick was absent for 2 episodes #Love, Tomually #I Dream of Jesus #Road to Sea Germany #Organism Not On Board #The Man with Two Squidwards #Tales of a Third Grade Nothing #Ocean's Three and a Half #Family Spaynge #The Juice Is Loose #FOX-y Lady #Not All Squids Go To Heaven #420 #Plank-Roids #We Love You, Conrad #Three Kings #SpongeBob's Progress Short Clip: Goodbye, Tom Season 8 *SpongeBob and Sandy both were absent in 1 episode. *Pearl and Patrick both were absent for 1 episode also. *Tom Smith leaves the show. #Road to the Multiverse #Family Spoynge #Spies Reminiscent of Us #Squidward's Got a Brand New Bag #Hannah Banana #Fred's Baby #Jerome Is the New Black #Squid Gone #Business Sponge #Big Man on Hippocampus #Dail Pearl for Murder #Extra Large Medium #Go, Plankton, Go! #SpongeBorassment #Squidward Tentacles' House of Payne #April in Bikini Bottom #Squidward & Plankton #Fred's Dad #The Splendid Source (crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog) #Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Hour Special) #Partial Terms of Endearment (Unaired in US) Extra: Tropical Space Theme Park of Wisp Season 9 *Pearl and Plankton were both absent for 1 episode *Patrick was absent for 2 episodes #And Then There Were Fewer #Excellence in Broadcasting #Welcome Back, Carter #Halloween on Conch Street #Baby, You Knock Me Out #Squidward Writes a Bestseller #Road to the North Pole #New Kidney in Town #And I'm Joyce Kinney #Friends of SpongeBob S #German Guy #The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair #Trading Places #Tiegs for Two #Brothers & Sisters #The Big Bang Theory #Foreign Affairs #It's A Trap! (Hour Special) Extra Episode: Terror on Cupcake Street Season 10 #Powerball Fever #The Hurricane (Sonic the Hedgehog episode) #Seahorse Seashell Party #Hurricane! (Ed, Edd n Eddy episode) #Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda R. #Plankton Goes for a Drive #Back to the Pilot #Thanksgiving #Amish Guy #Cool Hand SpongeBob (Crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog) #Grumpy Old Man #Fred and Pearl #The Blind Side #Livin' on a Prayer #Bob Bobber: The Man and His Dream #Be Careful What You Human For #Burning Down the Bayit #Killer Queen #Forget-Me-Not #You Can't Do That On Television, SpongeBob #Mr. and Mrs. Plankton #Leggo My Pearl-O #Tea SpongeBob #Family Sponge Viewer Mail No. 2 #Internal Affairs Season 11 #Into Square Air #Ratings Guy #The Old Man and the Big 'C' #Egnops Ylimaf #John's Revenge #Sandy Comes Out of Her Shell #Friends Without Benefits #Jesus, Mary & Joseph #Space Cadet #Squidward's Play #The Reddity Wife #Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom #Patrick Cross #Call Girl #Turban Cowboy #12 and a Half Angry Men #Bigsponge #Total Recall #Save the Clam #Farmer Sponge #Road to Vegas #No Country Club for Old Men Season 12 #Finders Keepers #A Fistful of Pearl #Fred's Rechid #Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee #In Harmony's Way #3 Acts of God #Christmas Sponge #SpongeBob Problems #Grimm Job #Vestigial SpongeBob #Life of Squidward #Mom's the Word #Squidward's a Bad Father #The Most Interesting Sponge in the World #Fresh Heir #Pearl Stinks! #Herpe the Love Sore #Organism Got Black #Chap Plankton #Secondhand Spoke #He's Bla-ack #SpongeBob And Sandy Open A Store #Squidward the Closer Season 12 spoilers *The gang embark on a hilarious trip to Italy. *SpongeBob discovers that he has a vestigial twin growing out of his neck. *A love triangle emerges between Plankton, Squidward and Karen. *SpongeBob and Fred become a singing/songwriting team. *A collection of Fairy Tales from the Brothers Grimm. *Tom Smith will be returning. *One of the many characters will be killed during this season being replaced by a new character. *A friend of SpongeBob's late mother makes things awkward when she kisses him. *When Carter puts Patrick in his will, SpongeBob decides to go to Vermont so he can room himself with Patrick and get himself access to Sandy's father's wealth. Season 13 #The Simpsons Sponge (Crossover with The Simpsons) Season 13 Spoilers *The gang will embark on a road trip to Springfield where they meet the Simpsons Specials #Up Late With Plankton and Squidward #Family Sponge 100th Episode Special #No Thanks For Another World: Part 1 #No Thanks For Another World: Part 2 #Family Sponge 200th Episode Special DVDs Family Sponge Volume 1 Family Sponge Volume 2 Family Sponge Volume 3 Family Sponge Volume 4 Family Sponge Volume 5 Family Sponge Volume 6 Family Sponge Volume 7 Family Sponge Volume 8 Family Sponge Volume 9 Family Sponge Volume 10 Family Sponge Volume 11 Family Sponge: No Thanks For Another World Video Games #Family Sponge: Sheldon Plankton #Family Sponge: SpongeBob Colors Awards Trivia *This spin-off is a lot like Family Guy. *Dead Fish Has a Shadow & Back to the Pilot are the only episodes to be rated TV-PG (Not counting the FOX broadcasting and Goodbye, Tom). The rest of the series is rated TV-14 (there are few episodes that are rated TV-MA). Terror on Cupcake Street was only rated TV-G and Tropical Space Theme Park of Wisp was rated TV-Y7. ''See Also'' The Tom Show Category:Spin-Offs Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Category:Comedy Category:DRAMA Category:Parodies Category:PG-13